


When My Time Comes

by Pride_99



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confused Thor, Falling In Love, Jötunn Loki, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki has issuues, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sakaar, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: Loki was killed by Thanos. Through the time stone Thor went back to where everything started going wrong, hoping to save his brother from going astray.He didn't intend to go back to fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me stay in an AU where Dr. Strange still had the time stone and helped Thor go back to the past.

Midgardians have a proverb that one doesn't know what he has until it's gone.

It was so accurate.

Loki's body lay there in front of Thor, as cold as his heart, filled with despair. It wasn't the first time Thor saw his brother died, but this time he smelled the flames of wars and the death of his friends, as Loki's body slowly turned blue all over, blood flowed from his eyes and mouth.

He held his brother tight in his arms, resting his chin on Loki's ice-cold shoulder. 

Hours later, Thor was at Dr. Stephen Strange's door. He had little impression on that midgardian sorcerer except the always-full glass and the teleportation. That was enough for him.

“Strange, I need your help.” He knocked.

“Come in.”

Thor pushed the door open and rushed in. One year ago there was exactly where Loki fell from the sky and landed.

“Thanos killed Loki… I need to go back to where things started going wrong and change everything.” He said firmly.

Strange looked at him with suspicious eyes. “You do know there will be a war soon, do you not?”

“I know. But you can send me back to… I don't know the old days, can't you? And I will fix this.” Thor explained hurriedly, “Six years ago Loki led his army came to sweep over New York, the Chitauri. It was all Thanos' people and… Loki…” He chocked up.

“What about him?” Strange grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look up. 

Thor took a deep breath, eyes turning red with tears. “It was my lack of attention, it was all me, that led him astray. Otherwise he would never let go and fall off the bifrost and be used by Thanos…”

Strange's eyes narrowed. “Your sorrow is understandable. But I'm afraid I can't do much help. Sending you back is a dangerous move, for I have no idea how it would effect the war that was coming. More importantly we can't predict anything. Could be much worse.” He sighed, patted Thor on the back. “Your brother is full of danger.”

“No! It was all my fault. He deserved more - ” He grasped Strange's wrist. “Help me, please. I assure you this madness will no longer exist if you give me a chance.”

“You don't understand, Thor.” His voice softened. “It's not like we just wait here for you to save the world. One move you go wrong, things get mad and develop fast until they become too different from what they are today. There will be consequences.”

“No, I will do nothing but make up, looking after him more than I had done. I was so reckless and selfish back then, and that's what I'm going to change.” Thor said desperately. “Please, Loki died, for me. He shouldn't. Everything shouldn't be like this if I just…”

“You're asking to take such a big risk.” Strange held the time stone lightly against his chest, his eyes fixed on Thor's. “This, has much more use than sending you to the past. And we don't know if Thanos' going to win yet. Don't insist on doing stupid and dangerous things.”

“I know the risk. What's the worst that could happen?” Thor asked eagerly. “No matter what I can take it.”

“The past collapses and you die with it.” Strange sighed, “To the Avengers they lost a valorous fighter, and the battle will become harder than it already is.”

Thor found himself laughing genuinely. “Even if it comes to that, I will regret nothing. But if I don't do it, I will be regretful for the rest of my life.”

Strange looked at him carefully. “If we're all killed, I look forward to your success and ours coming back to life. But if we win, or not, and you never come back, no one can save you.”

“I'm aware of that.”

Strange frowned and breathed a sigh of helplessness.

“Time travel could do harm to both your body and mind.”

“I don't care! I can take it.”

“Alright.”

“Thank you! I appreciate it so much- ”

“Alright. Alright, hush.” Strange waved his hand and shut him up. “When exactly do you intend to go back to?”

“Seven years ago. The day before my coronation.” Thor's eyes sparked with hope.

He didn't quite hear Dr. Strange's next words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor went to Jotunheim to find Loki. But something destined just could not seem to be stopped.

Thor was feeling like the trip cracked several of his bones. It was way stronger than going through the bifrost, and the burning air, seemed to squeeze him into explosion. At the same time he felt his body getting stronger, younger, and some of his scars faded. His hair grew back. Shiny, bright like gold, sweeping over his face, as Mjolnir came back to his hand with a huge wind.

The travel was fast indeed. Next second he opened his eyes, he was already back to a familiar garden. The garden of Asgard. 

Feeling dizzy, he didn't even realize he was holding someone's hand. He just shut his eyes for a moment until the vapors in his brain dispersed, and Sif appeared right there all of a sudden.

“Thor? Are you alright?” She asked with concern.

No, he was not alright. He felt like spinning. His hands numb. Shocked by the fact that he was really back. Was he really back?

“I'm… fine.” He let out a heavy breath, eyes fell on their locked hands, and jerked away instinctively. Actually he didn't remember what they were doing here. Could be just talking? 

“Sorry Lady Sif… I have to go - Where's Loki?” He asked hastily.

Sif frowned. But she answered all the same. “We haven't seen him the whole morning.”

“Thank you. I must go. Forgive me.”

Thor excused himself before she shouted out something about tomorrow's coronation. 

He rushed to the gatekeeper. Heimdall confirmed that he did not see the younger prince either.

Foreboding crept up on him. “Send me to Jotunheim.” 

Heimdall's eyes narrowed. “I can't.”

“You don't understand. Loki is… Heimdall, trust me on this. He knows some secret paths and he's doing something dangerous.”

The gatekeeper's eyes swept coldly at him. “I'm sorry. I can't let you go unless you're with the king's permission, my prince. And I find it hard to believe every word you said.”

Thor sighed. This Heimdall was not his close friend yet. And his stubbornness…

“Fine.” Thor said. “I understand. But can you see him? If Loki is out of your sight, means he blocked you… then you can trust me, right?”

“Wait a second, my prince… I can't see him.” Heimdall turned to look at Thor, his eyes gave none of his thoughts away.

Thor smiled briefly. “I need to find him. Help me, mate.” He added before gatekeeper could say no, “And my father needs not to know this. Please.”

As if knowing the tricks and damages Loki could do, Heimdall opened the bifrost for him, in the sound of him saying all his thanks.

 

If things went as he predicted, Loki was somewhere here, negotiating the plan of ruining his coronation with King Laufey. And Laufey, his true identity… Loki knew none of that yet. Thor brisked up his pace. He left so hurriedly, hadn't worked out a plan about how to talk to Loki at all. Just that he had to prevent this, and take Loki home safely, and never be a pretentious ass ever again. Or even cancel his coronation for good.

Loki… 

The thought of his brother led to his last image of him. Dead in his arms, bleeding all over the ground. Cold. Like now in Jotunheim. No…

His recollection was interrupted by a familiar voice. He stood in the dark, quite distant, but those figures were all too clear.

“You're offering us a chance to invade your own home. That's interesting, young prince.” Laufey's voice. It torn open a crack in Thor's heart.

“Not so accurate. I'm only offering a chance for you to steal the casket of ancient winters. Take it or not?” Loki answered archly. “It will be fun.”

Words were not kind, bad, evil little brother… But hearing them made Thor's heart so full.

“I accept.”

“No, you will not accept.” Thor spun Mjolnir in his hand, shortening the distance between them in an instant, and landed in front of Laufey, shielding his brother behind him. He needed not to see the look on Loki's face to know the shock.

He repeated loudly. “You will not accept. You will not have a chance to wrong my brother. You will step aside.” He said fiercely.

Laufey's eyes swept between them, slowly turned to Loki, demanding. Then slightly, he gave a nod to his men.

Loki's shaking was not one of those reactions Thor had predicted. He turned back sharply, and one of Laufey's subordinates had already grabbed Loki's shoulder, ice dagger in his hand, forcing for an explanation.

No! that was not how it should go…

“What are you playing?!” The frost giant growled. “What's he doing here?”

But Loki didn't answer. He stared at his arm fiercely, which was turning blue from the spot that the frost giant had touched.

“No!” Thor smashed over, hard with his hammer, cracking the giant's chest, till it fell down.

“Loki!”

Loki's eyes were cold, turning to Thor, silently. Still kept his arm up, but the blue already faded away.

“Enough.” Said Laufey. Stepping closer, with countless frost giants followed behind. “Little princes, run back home.” He sniffed. “Solve your family problems elsewhere. Before I change my mind.”

Thor looked up, glaring at Laufey. “We will leave, for now. And you, with all your people, should learn to respect us better. Heimdall! Take us back!” He growled and turned to Loki, spinning Mjolnir fast, another hand wrapped around Loki's waist. “Let's leave, brother.” He whispered.

Loki's mouth pressed into a thin line, but his eyes lost their focus. That was the last scene Thor saw before they landed hard inside Asgard's gate. Heimdall was there, and they would need somewhere private, so Thor took them up in the sky again, landing in the corridor near his chamber.

It was dark already. His head hurt so bad.

Breathe… Just breathe. Focus.

Thor opened his eyes, and Loki was pressed beneath him, breathing heavily.

“Loki… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” He stood up and held out a hand to him, but his brother slapped it away, hard, eyes burning with anger.

“What happened to me? What did you not tell me?” Loki grasped Thor's collar and pulled him over violently. “What am I?! ”

Thor held his breath, blinking a few times and gazed into those green eyes. “Loki…” He tried.

“Don't Loki me. Answer the fucking question.”

“Please, Loki, I just knew.” They were still so close, nose to nose, inches away. Loki's breath sprayed on his face, shaking hands grabbed hard on his collar. Thor took a deep breath. “We are not blood related. You were born in Jotunheim… In wars, you were dying. Odin, he took you here and raised you.”

When Loki's eyes widened and didn't make a sound, Thor rested his hands on Loki's back gently, tentatively, as he continued to explain.

“I was going to tell you. But you were nowhere to be found… I was worried as hell and had no choice. Could only guess there might be a slight chance that you were in Jotunheim.”

Loki's breathing was too light to hear now. Thor patted him gently, “Loki.”

“So I'm a monster.” He breathed bitterly, somehow managed a wry laugh. “So funny I went to that icy place for bargain. I was one of them!” He started laughing thoroughly, “I am one of them! Fucking funny.” But then his expression suddenly twisted in pain. With one hand pushed Thor against the nearest wall and the other grasped tightly on his chin, Loki growled desperately.

“You lied to me. You all lied to me, didn't you?! ”

Thor shut his eyes to keep the tears from pouring out. He was not there seven years ago when Loki confronted Odin, but he was here now. He wished to take away as much Loki's pain as he could.

“I didn't, Loki. I found out accidentally. And I haven't go to father yet. Listen, this changes absolutely nothing, you still are my brother, you'll always be my brother. ” He whispered, looking into Loki's eyes. “I will go confronting him with you. I swear.”

“I don't need your company.” Loki hissed. “Or your pity. I'm NOT your brother! ” He suddenly let go of his grip, leaving Thor gasped heavily against the wall. The thin figure trembled in the dark, and an inexplicable impulse ran on Thor's spine. He rushed over, holding Loki tight in his arms, in spite of how his brother struggled, he didn't let go.

“Loki, I'm as hurt as you are.” He whined against Loki's ear. “I hated that father didn't tell us sooner. Let's go to him together tomorrow.” He comforted him, making up his mind at the same time.

“Tomorrow is your big day.” Loki said wryly. Tears were held back in his now cold green eyes.

“The coronation will not happen. I will not leave you.” Thor held him tighter, “We go to him the first thing in the morning.”

Now Loki was quiet. He stopped struggling, letting himself be held like that. Thor breathed a sigh of relief.

Finally he did something right. Finally things started getting better. He thought, increasing the grip. “Loki, never doubt that I love you.” He said sincerely.

“That was what I said. Are you mocking me now?” Loki started struggling again, his eyes red. “I warn you, Thor, this is nothing funny.” He wrenched himself away from Thor's hands with a twist, turning his head, tears fell off in the darkness.

“No! I'm not, Loki, I'm not.” Thor didn't try to touch him again, but his eyes softened. “You know I will never do that.”

Loki glanced at him. He could see the younger god rolled his eyes. “I'm going to sleep.”

“I will wait for you tomorrow morning.” Thor gave him a warm smile. “Good night, Loki.”

Loki vanished without a sound.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor was tricked. Kind of.

Thor had stood by the door of Loki's chamber at daybreak, leaning over it and waiting. Five minutes ago was the third time he had asked the guards to let him in, and the third time being turned down. After repeated assurances that he would do nothing but accompany in silence, Loki's guards still gave him no permission. Apparently his asleep brother wanted no one, especially him to get in.

While he waited, trying to think about anything other than Loki's painful face, the images of Odin and Frigga rose up. Being here again meant he'd got a chance to make up to his parents too. The word family slowly warmed his heart, just by thinking of it. If he could just never been to earth, disaster would not follow. True that everywhere was full of pain, war and distrust, mixed with lancinating betrayal. But let the midgardians solve their problems themselves, let him protect them from far away. Saving them from all the foreign enemies as well. Let him stay right here with his family forever.

A guard nudged him slightly. “My prince, your brother just called for you.”

He snapped back. “He's up?”

“Yes.”

Thor thanked him and pushed the door open, let himself in. All the ideas that had been circling in his head seemed to shattered a little when his eyes laid on Loki. His brother sat in bed with a wooden comb in one hand, draped in a thin robe, and his long, straight legs dropped down along the bed. Seeing Thor's slightly opened mouth, the corner of his lips curved.

“How long have you been waiting?”

“An hour, maybe.” Thor said, eyes flickered over Loki. “Waiting is nothing. Did you sleep well?”

Loki grunted, starting to comb his hair. Beautiful, raven… He seemed all unhurried, didn't even bother to dress formally. Just in that long, open robe, his chest looming. Thor cleared his throat.

“If you're ready, we will speak to father and mother at breakfast, okay?”

“Hmm.”

“Loki, I just want to tell you that I'm on your side.” He moved closer to the bed, and stopped when Loki gave him a scowl. “Although I'm sure our parents, they have their own thinking - Like they don't want you to feel different. That's what I had been thinking last night.”

“Hm.” Loki just nodded briefly, keeping their eyes locked. Thor found them too deep, and too hard to read.

“Loki?”

“Yes, I'm listening.” Loki put down the comb and stood up, Thor's eyes widened as those long legs completely exposed to him, up to the crotch, with just a slight covered fabric. His robe was unlaced.

Suddenly Thor's mouth went dry.

“So your point?” Loki sneered, “That I shall appreciate his effort?”

“No, I merely wished to ease your pain. If you don't like what I said, Loki, you do whatever you want, say whatever you feel, and I will be on your side.” He stepped closer, and Loki pulled back, and him closer again, Loki back again. Until Loki's legs touched the tabula, and he sat down once more, stone-faced.

Thor held his breath.

Loki grinned, his eyes lit up. Seeing that brightness, hope poured into Thor's heart, causing it to skip a beat. He reached out to touch, to feel his brother's face.

But next second, his hope was dashed, gone with Loki's illusory contour.

He was not here at all.

 

As Thor rushed down to the hall, he heard Loki and Odin shouting already, Frigga sighed loudly trying to make them stop. His heart sank.

“Loki we treat you like our own child and we've never been biased. We love you! ” Frigga gently grabbed Loki's arm, but he flung it away.

“Why not just admit it?” Loki shouted, glaring at her with teary eyes. “Why all this hypocrisy? You said I was born to be a king, but really? Liars why not just admit it?! ” He turned sharply at Odin, tears rolled down.

They went silent and looked at Loki with sad eyes, so he continued. “I was born to be nothing. Why gave me hope? It hurts, it fucking hurts. And what you just gonna protect Thor from these shit forever? The perfect son. Am I wrong? Too bad he knew! I'm sorry! ”

“Loki, you're Laufey's son.” Odin said, slowly. “You're a prince. Not someone random and you're my son - ”

“Thank you for clarifying that again! ”Loki yelled, went over and stared down at Odin's only eye. “I hate to hear that name, so why bring it up over and over and can't just answer my questions?! ”

“Don't speak to your father like that.” Frigga stepped closer.

“Brother! ”

Thor rushed over before this went completely out of control. His parents looked up at him in surprise, and Loki didn't look at him at all.

“Thor.” Frigga called.

“Father, mother. ” He nodded, reaching out his hand to take Loki's, and Loki slapped it off, but stopped yelling at least.

“Thor, be a grown-up and persuade your brother. Comfort him.” Odin waved at him, clearly too tired to continue. “Loki said you've both already known. It's nothing big to lash out. If you knew, so be it. Be a big brother and talk to him.”

Thor couldn't believe his own ears. “So be it? Father, we deserve some better, calm explanations, do we not? ”

Odin sniffed, giving him a tired look. “He came to drag me up before dawn and kept this madness for nearly an hour. Your mother and I have explained all ours reasons. We did this for him. If this can't calm him down, we have nothing left to give anymore.”

Frigga sighed and turned to his elder son. “Your father is right. Please comfort your brother for us. Let him know we love him without a shadow of doubt.”

Loki sneered and narrowed his eyes, tears rolled down his face and collected on his chin, falling to the floor. Thor's heart twisted in pain seeing him like that. He shouted out loud to his parents, who were about to leave with all the sadness in their eyes. “Nothing left to give? Have you ever even apologized once?! ”

“What's there to apologize for?” Odin's tone seemed genuinely confused.

Thor stepped forward and grabbed his father's arm in anger, the veins on his forehead protruded. “Do you feel no guilt at all about lying to us? Lied to me, that's fine. But Loki deserved to know the truth a long time ago!”

“Well he knows now.” Odin calmly took Thor hand away from his arm and said.

“Thor - ” Frigga's voice. Thor cut her off before her next word came out.

“Oh father you surprised me by how much you could let me down.” He growled in anger, his hands trembled and his voice cracked. “When I thought about talking this with you I expected a nice morning, not too good but harmonious at least. Guess I expected too much.”

“What's wrong with you? Bite your tongue! ” Odin growled back in disbelief, “Want to be the center of everything? Know your place, son! ”

He heard a mumble came from Loki's throat. And by that, he lost all his control. “If you don't treat Loki fairly, then I'm not your son either! ”

Frigga gasped with a cry, and Loki went all silent. Odin just stared at him coldly like a stranger, his mouth opened, and then closed again. Thor glared back, didn't even blink.

“Then you're both cast out. Leave Asgard, and taste the true pain.”

Before they could react or even say a word, Odin waved his sceptre, and his armor was chipped off violently in an instant. Spinning, shaking and falling down, with Loki above him shouting, he was thrown into coldness, until it swallowed him up thoroughly.

So much for making up to his parents. He thought before he lost consciousness. 

 

Thor woke up in a heap of stones, surrounded by darkness. Dust filled his nose, and his head hurt like hell. Glancing around, Loki lay beside him, eyes shut, his face twisted in pain. Loki's armor disappeared as well, only a few peices of broken clothes were left to cover his slender body. The sight, however, reminded him of this morning.

Thor shook his head hard, and gave Loki's shoulder a gentle nudge.

“Loki, hey, wake up.”

“Ugh…”

Loki slowly opened his eyes. He licked his dry lips, didn't notice Thor's stare.

“Where are we?”

“I don't know…” Thor sighed and looked around, “Could be anywhere. But it's okay, brother, I won't let anything happen to you.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “You fool.”

Thor turned his head, and their eyes met. Loki stared at him with a look he could not read. Kind of curious, he guessed. Loki laughed, his voice deep. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Getting us banished?”

Thor burst out laughing too.

When they finally stopped and sat up in the dirt, that question rushed to Thor's mind.

“By the Nine, why didn't you wait for me? And the phantom - Why, Loki?”

Loki smiled wearily. “You don't understand. How could you even understand?”

“Try me.”

“No.”

“Try me, I'll surprise you.”

“Fool.” Loki hissed. “You're the golden child. Grown up in flowers and applause. I'm a frost giant, a monster, and don't tell me I'm not cuz I say what I want. I don't belong to the family, where you got all the love and… everything. How could I wait for you to do that together? Shouting at the Allfather? It's ridiculous.” He laughed, in the bitterness.

“But I did.”

“Yeah.” Loki's gaze slid down his face to his folded hands. “Ridiculous.”

They laughed again, genuinely. Thor moved closer, and Loki didn't protest.

He breathed a sigh of relief, preparing for a long, cold night. Just then a familiar voice sounded, calling in the distance, with the footsteps coming towards them. He frowned slightly.

“Erik, you need to come here!”

No.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very confused Thor tried to find balance and do better this time. He was not sure he did.

Jane came over on her hurried feet, then Erik, and Darcy, three people stood in front of the brothers. Thor stood up hastily, his eyes met Jane's.

“J - Who are you people?”

Loki jumped to his feet, ready to attack, but froze immediately realizing his magic along with all the powers were no longer working. Even Mjolnir was nowhere to be found.

Jane frowned at their strange movements. “Who are YOU people? If I wasn't hallucinating, you… fell from the sky?”

“Stupid mortals.” Loki snapped bluntly. Thor gently stopped him with a hand.

“You are mistaken, Miss. We were just passing by.” Thor said, “If you'll excuse us, we need to go.”

“Go? Where? No you can't go!” Jane grabbed Thor's arm, and Loki looked back at them coldly. Behind her Darcy frowned with interest.

“I - ” Thor gently drew out his arm from Jane's grip, his mind churning. Bring no harm to Earth. No harm to his friends. No harm to… Jane, of course. So it probably for the best that preventing her from involving in the first place. “I'm sorry, we really can't help you with anything you're researching.”

Her eyes widened in surprise, “How - Wow. How did you know that I'm researching?”

Oh crap.

“Your truck over there… And him…” Thor eyed Erik, stammered. “Well he looks like some kind of weird scientist.”

“What about me?” Her eyes sparkled. “Do I look like one, too?”

“Ugh.” Loki growled.

Thor hurriedly glanced at him and smiled awkwardly at Jane. “Sorry, we'd better go now.”

“No, please! I saw you might in need of some clean clothes and maybe a shower? And food? Come with me. I mean - I won't miss an opportunity like this! ” Jane stopped him once more, and Darcy came over to grab Loki's arm. Loki jerked her hand off, twisting her arm with a snap, fast as lightning, his hand already seized her neck forcibly.

“Ah! Jane - ” She cried out. Loki pinned her down, looking at Jane mirthlessly, “Mortal, stop your foolish speech and let - ”

Before he could finish, he was knocked out by the taser in Darcy's hand and fell down. Darcy jumped up in terror, rubbing her neck unconsciously. “Oh my god I didn't mean to shock him! The guy scared the hell out of me! ”

Thor rushed over and picked his brother up. Loki's limp body fell into his arms, as he looked helplessly at the girls and sighed.

“Alright… Don't do that again. If you insist, take us to somewhere safe, okay? Not the hospital, not the laboratory, and definitely not SHIELD. ” Thor held Loki up and found it difficult to walk dragging him along, so he carried Loki on his back.

Erik looked at him, frowning. “You know SHIELD?”

“Yes. I've learned about it. Quite a lot, actually, on Asgard. Promise you won't let them know about us.” If his friends can't be talked away, at least don't let SHIELD get involved.

“Asgard?! ” He gasped.

“Will you promise?”

“Jane, he's talking nonsense. They're probably insane - ”

“Promise.” Jane said, eagerly.

“Alright.” Thor sighed, eyes swept around them. “Lead the way. And do the things you said about food and cleaning, lady. Then I will tell you what you wish to learn about.”

 

It was really, really hard. Knowing he should not allow himself to disrupt the rhythm of life on earth again. Though his friends left him no choice, still care set heavily on his brow. Jane turned her head from the front seat. Her curious and bright smile didn't do much help. But the warmth where Loki unconsciously leaned in his arms did a little.

 

“Jane… This is not wise.” Erik said.

“But he required a safe place.”

“But your own home - This is too private!”

“But we've already arrived.”

Erik sighed, “I'm worried about you. I can't let you go through this alone.”

“I was going to let you stay.” She smiled, helping Thor and Loki get off the truck.

Thor said nothing and got off, clutching Loki who was still not awake.

When they got inside, Darcy seemed less afraid, and began to look at Loki with curiosity, even poked his face, grimacing as Thor frowned unhappily.

“You're both cute.” She said, smiling. “I'm Darcy, by the way. This is Jane. And Erik, the weird scientist.”

“I'm Thor. This is my brother Loki.” Thor nodded at her. Hearing those names, Erik frowned deeply.

“Why hasn't he woken up?” Thor looked at Loki worriedly.

“I was probably really scared and overdid it… I'm sorry.” Darcy said weakly.

Jane looked at him. “How about you take your brother to a shower while we prepare some food for you? Warm water could help him wake up.”

“Thank you.” Thor followed her to the bathroom. She left him with a friendly smile. He filled the tub with warm water, and began to slowly took off Loki's clothes. His brother was covered in dirt and dust, but with every bit of skin shown, it became harder to look away. Thor swallowed. Kind of strange… No, too strange. Him staring at Loki like this. They hadn't showered together since nine. And in those memories only he had, Loki was always in tights, other than his face hardly any skin was visible. Now, however…

As the clothes dropped to the floor little by little, Loki's collarbone came to his sight. A streak of wet raven hair fell across his face. Loki's neck was a nice curve, and the line of his waist, slim, without too much muscle, but looked somehow just right. Hardly had he had time to look at his brother carefully, appreciatively like this. He gently put Loki in, crouching down by the bath, and looking down… swallowed hard. Loki stirred slightly. But he was too lost to notice his brother's awakening, until suddenly being grasped by the collar and violently pulled down, meeting those furious green eyes. While instantly Loki realized who he was, breathing heavily and let go.

“What is this place?” Loki shouted in the water, angrily. “Where're my clothes?! ”

“Calm down Loki… This is Jane's house, and she offered you to shower. They mean no harm.” Thor answered, found his voice hoarse.

Loki looked around suspiciously and said nothing.

“Are you alright?”

“Hm.” He grinning insolently. “Who's Jane? The one attacked me?”

“No, that was Darcy, and she's terribly sorry. Jane is the other girl.” Thor smiled. “They may want to know something about our home, and space. Midgardian scientists, I suppose. Please promise me to be friendly.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I don't make promises.”

Then they went quiet, neither of them spoke. And Thor suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He looked around, but there was really nothing to look at, so he turned his eyes back to Loki, who was washing himself and seemed totally oblivious to his presence. Well why didn't Loki feel uneasy or something like he did? Thor's heart thumped in his chest. He had no idea what happened to him. Leaving now seemed more like running away, staying, however, the bathroom started to feel a little too warm.

“What?” Loki suddenly growled.

“Mmm?” Thor blinked at him awkwardly.

“What are you staring at? Curious to see me turn into a frost giant?” Loki smiled ironically, “You could just say it.”

“No! I, Loki - No, I didn't. ” He said, incoherently. “I didn't.”

“Then what?” Loki asked rather gruffly.

Just when he was too embarrassed to know the answer, the bathroom door was knocked on. Jane's head popped in, “Thor? We… could use a little help with the heavy stuff?”

Thor nodded quickly, getting up. Before he left, he caught a glimpse of Loki rolling his eyes. He followed Jane to the living room, and found them trying to put the sofa together.

“Well, ” Jane smiled, her forehead a little sweaty. “Suddenly so many guests, need to get you all places to sleep. You and your brother will have to double up.”

“They're staying as well?”

“Yeah. Darcy don't want to go. And Erik, too worried.” She winked at him, suddenly came closer, whispering. “Erik told me you were crazy. I don't believe him.” She grabbed Thor's arm gently, smiling like a kid. “I'd like to hear your story.”

Thor gave her a genuinely warm smile.

He tried not to think too much. Like Jane and her trust. Just that too much thinking made him confused even more. He was already confused enough.

 

Jane sat beside him on the steps outside the house. They had both changed into clean clothes, sitting in the dark like two lonely silhouettes. It was late enough, and he couldn't see a light, just the girl's bright brown eyes.

“They should all be asleep by now.”

“Yes. Thank you for your kindness. And I apologize for my brother's rude behavior.”

“It's nothing. I was looking forward to your help for my research as well. ” She said. “Erik told me that… Thor and Loki were the names of ancient gods from myths. As well as Asgard you've mentioned.”

Thor looked at her, deeply for a long time. And then he couldn't help but smile. “You're really stubborn.”

“Yes. I saw the light from the sky and you two fell off.”

“I am Thor he talked about.” He smiled softly. “I can prove it.”

“Then prove to me.”

“Alright. So, I know who you are and what you've been through, Jane. Everything.” Thor looked into her skeptical eyes. “Because I am a god.” 

He took a deep breath and plunged himself into memories.

“Your parents were dead when you were very young. I'm sorry for your loss, Jane. Doctor Erik Selvig loves and cares for you. He's an astrophysicist and also your teacher. While Darcy's an assistant, working alongside you and Selvig. ”

“These can't prove anything - If you've been investigating me you would surely know…”

“I know more. I know you're kind. You don't have the heart to hurt anyone or anything. You once met a kitten that was dying of illness, you took it home and took it to heal, but it didn't work out. And you were there with it at the end of its life.” He continued as Jane's eyes widened. “And I know you're brilliant. The research you've been doing, is advanced and groundbreaking. Keep doing it.”

“Do you believe me now? Or want me to continue?” He said mildly.

“I… This is so crazy. But I believe you.” Her eyes glistened with excitement, and tentatively, she reached out to touch his arm. “The God of Thunder.”

Thor burst into a wry smile. “Lost all my powers. Loki's, too. Our father cast us out. Basically that's why you could subdue us so easily.”

“Did you do something wrong? ”

“Yes… I did. It's complicated. But right now I just want to know…” Thor cut himself off, looking at Jane seriously. “Can I ask you a question, Jane?”

She held her breath and nodded.

“Do you think a deeply guilty man deserves a second chance?”

Jane raised her eyebrows in confusion, but after thinking a while, she answered cordially. “Of course. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

They sat in silence for a while. Then Jane said her goodnight, making an appointment with Thor to do the experiment together tomorrow before she went back into the house.

 

Thor left just after Jane. He was much more relaxed than before, and he wanted to see Loki. There was only a dim light in their room, but as he pushed the door open, Darcy sat in the large bed with his brother. No, Loki was lying next to her legs, to be exact. He was in a nightgown, without lacing, again.

“What the - ” His jaw dropped. Darcy was startled by his sudden appearance, and stood up rather awkwardly. “Wow. I didn't hear your footsteps. I'm going to go back to Jane's room and sleep, too.”

Thor's eyes flickered in disbelief between the two, while Loki just gave a chuckle. “Good night, Lady Darcy.”

Darcy winked, came closer and whispered to Thor. “He's so sweet! And charming! I mean, the way he speaks. Well um… good night.” And left.

Thor sat on the bed and looked at Loki incredulously. “What were you doing?”

“Having a companion?” Loki moved to the other side of the bed, smiling at Thor. “Same as you.”

“But she hurt you!”

“She loves frost giants.” Loki said flatly, as if it was something perfectly normal.

“What you - did you show her? Your Jotun form…” Thor's eyes opened wide with astonishment. “Why? Loki?”

“I didn't. You fool.” Loki scolded. “I was being friendly as you said. I merely described, without any exaggerating, what frost giants looked like and told her I was one of them. Then she was like that.”

Thor inhaled, his chest heaving. Within the short five minutes his head felt drastically dizzy. Loki lay down, took the only pillow away, and closed his eyes in delight.

“Loki, I like, I mean I will, definitely like your Jotun form as well.” Thor whispered.

“No you won't. Still remembered the countless times you said how much you found them disgusting.” Loki chuckled, didn't sound angry or offended. “Sleep, Thor. Girls won't like slouch men.”

Thor watched as Loki licked his lips. Silence filled the small room, just like the vague depression filled his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has his way.

Loki turned over uneasily to face Thor in the dark. In his memory his brother was a heavy sleeper who had never been troubled by nightmares. Well, that memory stopped when they turned nine, but he didn't believe nightmares could ever haunt a broad-brush dork like Thor. It was always his big brother who gently woke him up and whispered comforting words, so he'd never learned how to do that himself. Now Thor's eyes were half-lidded without focusing, and it shocked Loki. It was scary. He hoped not everyone would be like that in a nightmare, with mouth slightly opened, every breathing more rapid than the last.

“Thor.” He shook Thor's arm, tried to make him awake. Thor just stirred hard, didn't open his eyes.

“Thor…” Loki raised his voice a little. “Thor, wake up.”

Thor's brows knit in pain. “Nnno… Loki don't give him.”

“Thor!” He shouted, squeezing his brother's arm. But still Thor didn't wake up, only mumbling more fiercely, eyebrows twisting together in pain.

“Wake up! Wake up wake up wake - ”

“The Tesseract Loki don't, Nnnoooo! ”

Loki frowned and paused, but just after a blink he began to shake his brother harder. “Open your eyes! Norns, Thor.” He wrapped his arms around Thor's chest after trying to touch his face and being smacked down. “Shake me off. Nice try.”

He thought for a moment and added, “It's alright. Don't struggle.”

Under his constant pressure, Thor slowly stopped struggling. His breath became steady as well. Loki was mightily relieved as Thor slowly opened his eyes and called in a cracked voice. “Loki?”

“Heeeere.”

“Lo - Oh.”

Their eyes met in the dark through Thor's crumpled clothes. Thor was still gasping, blinking at Loki, who still got both arms wrapped tightly around him.

“What… are you doing? ”

“I wouldn't have to, if you hadn't screamed in your nightmare.”

“Thank you… what did I scream?”

Loki straightened up and glanced at him before lying back down in bed. “What were you dreaming about?”

“Wars… People died… Can't recall the whole scene.” Thor stared at the ceiling and sighed. “My head hurts.”

“You were screaming my name.” Loki gave him a casual glance. “That's all. Well. Did you dream about battling with Jotunheim?”

Thor leaned over, his blue eyes sparkled in the dark. “No… Loki I will not start a war, let alone with Jotunheim. Please believe me.”

“Just got a new-found love for the frost giants?” Loki smiled ironically. “I was simply asking about your dream, Thor. No need to be like this.”

“Well, I don't love all of them. Indeed.” Thor said. “They're not all my brothers.”

“I'm not your brother.”

“You are.”

“Whatever.” Loki hissed. But when Thor's arms wrapped around his waist from behind, he only gave a slight struggle. As a warm current spread on his back, Thor's chest pressed up.

“I'll kick you off the bed if you scream again.”

Thor let out an aggrieved grunt while his mouth opened wide with delight. “You won't. You've already done it if you want to.”

“Oaf. You're warm. Frost giants don't like you but they don't hate warmth either.”

Thor fell into dreamless sleep. Faintly he smelled the coldness of ice, running through his sleep and never faded. He liked it, and found it vaguely, slowly burned, in a comfortable way. When he woke up again, the sunlight had filled the room. Their door was locked nicely as last night, and he could hear Jane and Darcy talking outside. Thor shifted, finding his morning erection pressed against Loki's thigh. Loki was breathing evenly, his slender body unconsciously leaning into Thor's arms. Thor lay still for a moment before gently disengaging his arms and sat up, trying to take some deep breaths and calm his body down. He didn't give too much thought about the racing heartbeat as he touched Loki, only looking away, letting the warm air filled his lungs. 

He unlocked the door and walked into Jane's living room, giving the girls his warmest smile and nodded at Erik, greeting them.

“Sleep well?”

“Oh, yeah. It was so kind of you to let us stay.”

Jane smiled. Darcy stood on tiptoe, trying to look into the bedroom. “Is he still asleep?”

“Yes. Loki is…” Thor's words were cut off by a pleasant noise. Loki stood at the door, leaning against the frame and smiled sweetly to everyone except Thor. His wicked green eyes tried very hard to look sincere, running across everyone's face and skipped his brother.

Well, when did he wake up?

“Morning ladies. Morning, Erik.” Loki walked graciously, keeping his eyes on Darcy. “I'd like a glass of the RED. Could you please satisfy me?”

“What red? I don't… ” The girl blushed. “I don't understand.”

“You people don't have RED here?” Loki frowned, but quickly grinned again, “Then… What do you usually drink in the morning?”

“We have coffee…? And tea.” Darcy offered excitedly. “Come! I'll make you some.”

“That's very sweet of you. Thank you Darcy. ” Loki followed her into the kitchen with a smile on his lips. Thor looked at their figures, didn't hear Jane's voice until she patted his back.

“Oh sorry. What did you say?”

“I said Erik and I wanted to show some of our experiments to you. And hopefully acquire some new ideas? If that's okay with you.”

“Oh. Okay. I'd love to.” He replied, half dazed, half anxious. “Um, you're sure you won't need Darcy's help as well?”

Jane made a face. “She's busy.”

 

“Hmm, it's good.” Loki took the last sip of his tea. “Guess I don't need to break the beautiful cup to ask for another?”

“Of course not.” Darcy burst into laughter. “I can't believe you still keep those ancient and… savage customs.” She refilled his cup, smiling.

Loki laughed with her. “Only Thor and his savage friends do. I am not one of them.” Glancing through the frosted glass he caught a glimpse of his brother entering another room with those two. “Jane got a laboratory in her house?”

“Yeah. She's kind of crazy.”

“So here's the thing, Darling. I mean, Darcy.” Loki smiled and coughed, looking at the girl carefully. “I find myself knowing nearly nothing about your planet. And since my annoying brother is there with your friends, how about…”

Darcy blinked and stared at his sparkling green eyes, waiting for him to finish. She was blushing to her ears. Loki continued with a snigger. “How about you steal Jane's car keys and show me the outside world?”

Her eyes widened. “What?”

“We could be back by noon. No one would find out, and even if they do, it's no big deal. Oh right, take your… laptop? I need to do some searching.” Loki stood up already, leaving her no time to reject. “By the way have you heard of the Tesseract by any chance?”

 

Ten minutes later Darcy was in the driver's seat, gasping for air with her hands on the steering wheel. “Oh my god. I can't believe I did this.”

Loki smiled carelessly, tapping his fingers on the keyboard. “Hmm. Nothing. But there should be something…”

“About the Tesseract? I've told you all I knew… I thought it only existed in myths.”

“It might be hidden away. Hmm. Don't laugh if I say something foolish.” Loki turned to her as she started the engine, driving off down the road ahead. The scenery around them receded rapidly. “What do you call the person who kind of in charge here? Someone who keeps everything in secret, burying the dirty things he did, and claiming to love and protect his people at the same time?”

“Oh that's…” Darcy drove on a level road, “I'm sorry… Sounds like you've been hurt deeply. But we don't have a certain person who fit your description. There's SHIELD, an organization, though, sounds pretty much like that. Months ago an agent came to Jane and took away her equipments for something we didn't even know. They've given them back but still no explanation.”

Loki's fingers flicked on the keyboard, his eyes riveted on the screen. “Oh… The Internet says it's brilliant. Nonsense. I believe you're right.” He raised his head sharply, “Where are we?”

Darcy gave a cried of surprise. “Still on earth…?”

“They use these to fight.” He showed her the pictures of weapons on screen, mainly guns, and many kinds of daggers. “Where can I get them?”

Looking at her shocked expression Loki sighed, “I don't want to hurt anyone. I simply want to protect myself. Otherwise why do you think I asked you all that stuff?”

“Okay…” She stared at him doubtfully, her breath became short. “You need to buy them in the gun shop. Loki? Don't tell me you're going to buy so many…”

Loki smiled warmly, holding her hand to comfort her. “Look at you, scared like this. I'm merely curious about everything here… Well, speaking of this, do you still have the weapon you used to attack me? Long, big, and I past out? Remember?”

“The taser, yes.” She clutched his hand tightly.

“Mmm.” Loki tried a little to withdraw from the grip, and gave up finding her grasping too hard. “Can you, by any chance, make it a little lighter and in the form of remote control? Then I can put it on Thor's body secretly and, protect myself when I have to.”

The girl's eyes were wide with shock, and Loki just smiled at her. After a while she still didn't make a sound, so Loki lightly touched her head, smoothed her soft brown hair. “I was expecting you to take me out again?”

Darcy bit her lips almost helplessly.

 

Thor came out of the laboratory, covered his forehead and sighed loudly. Jane followed him excitedly, and Erik looked at him with rather admiring eyes.

“You should definitely be in my team. I couldn't have gotten the right data without you.”

“Don't mention it.” He gave a weak smile. “You're the best. I didn't know you could keep working for five hours.”

“No, you're better!” Jane poured him a glass of water and sat down beside him on the sofa. “It was like you knew exactly what I'd been confused about before I even said it. It was like you knew me before!”

Thor's heart thumped in his chest, almost chocked on his water. “Nnno. You're joking.”

Erik laughed at his reaction. “She was joking indeed.”

“Guys, we're all hungry right… Let me call Darcy here and make some lunch together. Um where is she?” Jane looked around, stepped in her bedroom, and then the kitchen, and then Thor's room. Thor was looking for Loki, too. The thought of them disappeared together made his heart sink. Just then the door was opened, and there Loki was, in all casual standing beside the girl, somehow gorgeous enough to freeze his eyes.

“Where did you go?” Thor asked, could not disguise the unhappiness in his voice.

“Darcy showed me around the city.” Loki smiled widely at them, “I'll be half an mortal in no time.”

“Was that ironic?” Darcy frowned and looked up.

“No, girl.” Loki smiled down, “It was a compliment.”

 

Thor witnessed Loki talking with Darcy, smiling, gazing into her eyes, laughing just at an ordinary remark of her, dimples dazzling his face. At lunch and dinner, in the room under the lights. He drank up his wine.

He could keep up like this for one day. But a week, no. That night Loki came out of the bathroom as usual, a towel around his waist, grinning at the Darcy who was waiting at the door, saying goodnight to each other. As the door closed behind him Thor growled at his brother. “Would you like me to sleep in Jane's room instead?”

Loki had already sat on the bed, and looked up doubtfully hearing this.

“You want to sleep with Jane?”

Thor stared in shock. “No! But Lady Darcy surely wouldn't mind coming here.”

Loki smiled at that, picked up the blanket and moved to the side of the bed to make room for Thor. “I would.”

“Exchange room?”

“Mind. I would mind. Idiot.” Loki sighed as Thor finally lay down. “She's a stranger. How could I agree to be in a same room with her.”

Now Thor's eyebrows rose in bewilderment. Loki moved beside him until he found a comfortable position to snuggle in. Thor held his breath and watched him speaking, with his long eyelashes flickered. “I don't know how, but you seemed to really become smarter. Suddenly an expert in science. With those two almost all day in the laboratory. I wanted to do things, too. I simply wasn't interested in that, Thor.”

He put his hands lightly around Loki's waist and it felt like he was holding a lump of hot ice. Loki's temperature was much lower, and always seemed to lean to his touch, especially at night. Well he didn't get to touch Loki except the night, or maybe he imagined it.

“But why do you call her a stranger? You two seemed… close.”

Loki chuckled. “If you touch her hands, you'll find them not so much warmer than mine.”

For a long moment the room was very quiet. Then Thor felt his hands sweating. He was not sure what he wanted to say. Or he desperately wanted to know the right thing to say.

“Loki.”

“Hmm.” He sounded sleepy.

“I just want to tell you that… I don't always figure out what you want to do. I might misunderstand you… Actually I still don't understand… I'm sorry. Anyway I'm happy you let me stay.”

“You're being funny.” Loki hummed, and didn't say anything after that.

 

Thor figured out what his brother wanted to do after all. The next night he waited in the bedroom, for five minutes, and it was perfectly normal, but all he heard was the low sound of packing. Previous conversation flooded his mind. And he rushed to the gate.

Loki was genuinely surprised, although only for a second, seeing Thor waiting there, blocking his way.

“Brother…” Thor tried, in a low voice. Everyone else was asleep.

“Move, Thor. I deserve a quiet night with a lovely breeze alone.” Loki said tonelessly. 

Thor sighed and shook his head. He gently unloaded the big bag Loki was carrying. “I know you want to leave, Loki, you want to find answers and you need power to do that. And that's why you want to leave.”

“What answers? What are you talking about? Don't look wise, move.” Loki growled.

Thor grabbed his arm firmly, and Loki struggled, couldn't break free from a stronger man's grip.

“Loki, look at me.”

Loki glared at him.

“Don't go alone.” He whispered. “I'm with you.” He continued earnestly as Loki went silent. “I see you've prepared a lot, and I wish to help. Let's find a way to regain our powers together. Anywhere you go, I go, too. Another house, the government, SHIELD, anywhere. Let me explore this with you. I will not fail you. Not this time.”

Loki blinked. He looked so surprised, didn't realize the soft smile that was slipping out of the corner of his mouth.

“I don't attach any extravagant hope that you trust me after only a few words. But I mean it.” He leaned closer, breathing nervously. “Loki.”

With a gentle laugh, Loki gazed deeply into Thor's anticipant blue eyes. “You really became smarter. I'm impressed.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes. It is.” Loki's eyes softened with a wave of bright green.

Thor hugged him, tightly, taking him by surprise. Loki gave a short shriek, and put his hands on Thor's chest, gently pressing. “Mmm. Enoouugh.”

When they parted, their eyes locked together. Neither looked away, and Loki was the first to speak. Gently, tardily, “Look how sweet we are. Now give us a kiss.” And he grinned.

A bright, athrill light sparkled in Thor's eyes, glowing with unfamiliar tenderness.

Loki stared blankly for a few seconds before raising his hand and giving a gentle tap on Thor's chest.

“You're not getting any smarter. You fool.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki spent a night alone. He tried so hard, and finally made great progress in winning Loki's trust. And then something unexpected happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and waiting. I'm kind of busy recently but I'll try my best to update.❤

Thor wasn't sure where his brother was taking him. In the deep, dark night, his mind wandered back to many years ago, when Loki would take him to the secret little places he had found. The time only for two. Loki's moment to show what he was proud of.

This, wasn't the first time that Thor had imagined what would happen if he had pay more attention and praised Loki more. Might not need to praise, just gave more company and it would be enough. But he didn't.

Now, he did. And slowly, he started to realize it was just impossible to look away once he was by Loki's side.

Loki gave him a shove. “Distracted?”

Thor snapped back, shook his head. His golden hair stirred in the mild breeze. “Yeah, a little.” He smiled sheepishly. “Are you going to tell me our destination for tonight?”

“As far as possible. Odin hid the Tesseract here on Midgard. I need to find where it is. And there are those three, they would try to catch us.” Loki took a shallow breath, “Have you tried to call for your hammer?”

“I have. It wouldn't come.” 

Loki nodded, his eyes darkened. “When I said I was no more than a mortal, I kind of lied. Truth is, I found out that Odin could deprive your strength and my magic, but not power of a Jotun. It wasn't much but… Being a monster do have some advantages.” He laughed wryly. “Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to show you here.”

Thor grabbed Loki's hand firmly in the dark. Raven hair swept across his face as Loki turned to him sharply, his eyes unreadable. But then just a second, Thor let go of the grip. He gazed earnestly into Loki's suspicious eyes. “Don't say something like that. You're too beautiful to be a monster.”

“I told you I was still able to attack and you just want to say this?” Loki frowned.

Thor blinked. “I… I'm happy to hear that but the most important thing to me is to help you realize how beautiful you are.”

Their eyes met, and Loki tilted his head to avoid Thor's glow.

“Well. You haven't seen my true form.”

Thor leaned closer, nuzzled Loki's cheek. The next words came out of his mouth were no more than whispers. “I will only love you more.”

It was his younger Loki, after all, and there was not that much subterfuge to conceal emotions. Under the cover of darkness, he could faintly see Loki's blushing face. The sight cast a flame in his heart, and it began to burn forever.

“I can't discuss any tactical issues with you, can I?” Loki scolded, still blushing. “Unless you stop saying stupid things.”

This was good. Thor stared at Loki's pink face almost obsessively. So good, but not enough. What he needed was Loki's trust.

“What will you do if we have the Tesseract?” Thor heard himself asked in a hoarse voice.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Explore. Hopefully regain my power, and find a place to stay.”

“Our power.” Thor corrected.

“I didn't ask for your coming.”

Thor pursed his lips. “Don't bully life here.”

Loki was silent for a long time. And then he glanced at Thor's shadow. “Actually, Thor, I can't imagine doing that under any circumstances other than being bullied first.”

“Lo…”

“I only ever wanted to find a place to stay quietly, not judged or lied to by anyone. My power was ripped off. I want it back. Is that too much to ask?”

Somehow those words cut him deep like a sharp knife.

“Brother.” He clutched at Loki's arm, “I want to tell you that…“ He took a deep breath. “I know where the Tesseract is. So we don't have to run so hurriedly. We can start early tomorrow, and rest securely tonight.”

That cube was the source of all danger. Was he really going to do this?

Loki's eyes lit up with genuine surprise. And his hand, warmed up in Thor's larger one little by little.

Yes. He was really going to do this.

 

Thor's eyes widened with amazement when Loki pulled the tent out. But Loki didn't seem to know how to put it up, his hands clawing at the large flat cloth, frowning as if he kind of hated it.

“Let me.” Thor took the brace in hand, couldn't suppress the smile on his lips. He saw Loki gave him a feigned glare, and his smile deepened.

“When did you learn this?”

“I've been interested in this planet, Loki.”

They lay side by side in the dark, damp but warm still. The zipper of the tent was not completely sealed, and the stars could be glimpsed through the gaps. Thor thought about their youth again. “This is a brilliant idea.”

“What?”

“Us enjoy the peace of the night together.” Thor turned to Loki, smile on his lips.

“This is an accident.” Loki said roughly, but didn't look away. “Why do you always have to be this sentimental? It's so stupid.”

Thor smiled, didn't argue with him. They lay quietly for a while before Loki broke the silence again.

“No lies, Thor, where did you learn about the Tesseract?”

Thor swallowed, watched Loki's Adam's apple moved up and down as he spoke. “You know like I said, I've been interested in this planet. And there's a man named Stephen Strange. He is some kind of sorcerer, but obviously nowhere near as good as you.” Thor knew he was smiling like an idiot now, but he couldn't help it. “I… read about him. And met him. Yeah.”

“Met him? When?” Loki asked incredulously. “You think I'm a fool? I said no lies!”

“No, Loki, hey. Look at me.” Thor took Loki's hand lightly and rubbed his fingers against it, his eyes never left Loki's face. “I so wish to win your trust, but this is really, really hard to explain.”

Loki gazed deeply into his blue eyes. “Do you not even want to try?”

Thor sighed. “Loki… I don't want to lie to you. But this is just…” Not until Loki's hand gently stroked his hair did he realize he was nearly choking up sadly. “I love you.” He whimpered, “I'm so sorry, don't let me go.”

Loki sighed heavily, didn't stop Thor as those strong arms wrapped tightly around him. “Alright.”

Thor looked up, “Loki you… you trust me?”

“I didn't say such things.” Loki hissed, “I can't trust you because you explained nothing. But when you do, I think I will. I'm also tired of chasing the truth after all.” He closed his eyes for a while, and then exhaled deeply. “I assume that Stephen Strange sorcerer wasn't made up?”

“He's very real.”

“I see.”

Loki nodded, and then went quiet. Thor rubbed the back of his hand, and Loki pulled out sharply. He was angry. Thor could tell. And it felt like all his warmth had beed yanked away. Loki tried to turn to face the dark, and hastily, Thor grabbed the nearest piece of skin he could touch to hold him still. He needed to see Loki's face.

“Thor, I'm not angry. I'm just tired. Let go of me.” Loki sighed. “I want to sleep.”

“I know I've let you down many times Loki, but…”

“I'm not, angry. Thor. You said it was hard to explain. And I actually have no right to ask.”

The scene Loki growling at their father and him speaking flatly just now interwoven in front of his eyes. Suddenly a panic swept over him. What if Loki had given up trusting anyone anymore? What if he had hurt him deeply enough again without even noticing?

“Thor, shut up.”

“I didn't say anything.”

“Your thinking is too loud. It's annoying.”

Thor lost all words of comfort and vindication. Slowly, and tenderly, he wrapped his arms around Loki's shoulders, squeezing his back, breathing into his neck. Please don't hate me, brother.

Brother…

That word echoed in his mind over and over and it spun, in a way that could never be allowed to whisper in.

Brother…

It was all shattered when Loki's lips wrapped around his fingers. His soft tongue gently rubbed against Thor's rough skin, and that was all it took to make him hard. Thor moved quickly, retreated a little, tried to even his breath.

“I trust you. Happy now? You fool.” Loki's voice was no more than a whisper.

Thor's hand trembled. His heart beat like thunder and it almost jumped out of his chest. Loki had already closed his eyes again, his long eyelashes didn't even move, as if what happened just now was nothing but an illusion. Thor looked down, their hands were still intertwined.

“Thank you, brother.” He carefully leaned in, pressed his lips on Loki's neck. Loki shivered under the touch, so Thor laid his hand gently on Loki's back, giving him comforting pat. All the warmth made Thor's lips lingered. And when he looked up, Loki's glowing green eyes gazed at his, locked together and lost all words. Loki tugged at his collar, brought himself closer with a wheeze. It was too close, yet so far away, and Thor was not sure if their breathing were mixed.

“Good night, brother.”

He dimly heard the crow of ravens.

He forgot to zip up the tent. But guessed it was alright.

 

Their second day was a day of rushing. The road to their destination was too smooth to Loki, but when he saw the Triskelion, he couldn't help casting an admiring glance at his brother.

“It doesn't look like a base hub.” Loki squinted at the building. “I could take those guards down. But judged by the situation it's too hard to break through here. I can't believe there are people using so many passwords and what is that face recognition system?”

Thor looked at him. So pure and brave. He didn't want his Loki to suffer any torment to be crafty like the man he saw on Sakaar.

“I think I know whose face they're recognizing.” Thor gave him a bright smile.

“Sorcerer Strange's work again?” Loki said ironically.

Thor laughed. “I can help us get inside without triggering the alarm. And the location of the Tesseract… I think we'll know it when we're in. But Loki, ” He patted Loki's back, “Don't kill them or make them scream loudly and attract more people, please? I know you can froze them without a sound.”

“Okaaay.” Loki said. “Wait here and follow me then.”

His eyes were fixed on Loki's back. But just a second, he was caught by a huge force behind him, and his mouth were clapped heavily, with a pungent smell blurred his eyes in an instant.

The one caught him was so swift and silent that he couldn't make a sound. Loki could hear nothing.

The last thing he saw before going unconscious was still that slender figure, walking away from him step by step, without looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki met a Doctor. Thor met someone else.

All of a sudden the lights went up around Loki. He squinted in pain as a bullet grazed through his shoulder, instantly surrounded by lasers he wasn't familiar with.

“Thor!” He heard himself cried. Struggling to turn around, there was not a slight sign of Thor. Not even a shadow.

“No!” He shouted painfully, lost all control and the frost dagger pierced through the chests of the coming armed men. When he was knelt down on the ground with the gun on the back of his head, his mind was already wandering to nowhere. Didn't Thor promise to help both of them get in safely? When was he gone? How? And… why?

It took Loki a long time to admit he had been deceived. Betrayed, by Thor. And at that time he was put into a large laboratory, pressed down on a recliner. He stared in horror at the coming strangers, surrounded by people with cold eyes. He didn't intend to cry, just had tears in his eyes. Thinking back about Thor's erratic behaviors these days… He knew his brows were knotted in pain, and tears gushing down out of the corner of his eyes. But if Thor really arranged all of this, which he could think of no other possibility to overturn, he surely would be too powerless to stop the consuming feeling of his heart being slowly hollowed out.

“We couldn't find any difference between him and other normal people.”

“But what we saw - the dagger and the blue and he…”

“Yes. I saw it, too. But at our level of research, we are not able to solve this.”

Loki closed his eyes with a wry laugh. He couldn't actually laugh, though. His mouth was held open by a cold instrument.

“There's one man.” He heard someone said. “Dr. Bruce Banner. If we bring him here to study…”

Loki lost track of conversation when they lower their voices to whispers.

 

 

The sharp smell of dust rose from the air and came straight up his nose. Thor struggled to open his eyes, and found himself being shut in a small dark room. It was noisy as normal outside, but the room was terribly quiet. Then he realized he was hurt in many places. Shoulders, legs, some of the blood just solidified. When he came to full consciousness, he roared loudly and rose from the ground, but immediately he was pressed back against the wall.

“Shhh!”

“Where's Loki? WHERE IS HE?!” Thor shook off the grip and growled, pinching the man's neck with all his strength. But being a mortal he was still too weak to strike, and his hands were trembling, wrenched in pain.

“Thor! It's me!”

Thor froze, stared incredulously at the man's face. No, not a man, a woman, actually. He was too anxious to catch a glimpse of her face just now.

“Sif?!”

“I can't breathe - ”

He hastily let her go, and watched her rubbed her neck and coughed.

“I'm sorry Sif… I'm not - What happened? Did YOU knock me down and drag me here?”

“Yes. We're both hurt, mobbed by a bunch of people with guns. I saved you, and you're welcome by the way. Did you have any idea that those men were right behind you in ambush?”

Thor's eyes lost focus, he seemed too shocked to speak. Sif sighed. Her beautiful eyes sparkled in the darkness, but there was only sadness flowing in. “You need to come home, Thor. Now. The king went to his Odinsleep and something happened and, the queen - ”

Hearing those words, a strong wave of familiar vertigo ran up his spine, straight to his scalp.

“No. Sif, No! Don't. Just, please just answer me one question, why, did you leave Loki there alone? This is,” A tingling made him dizzy, almost unsteady. He took another shallow, shaking breath, clutching his hand to the wall. “He could be in danger! Fuck. He WILL be caught by those fucking agents! If something severe like that happened on Asgard why didn't you save us both?!”

“You - knew what happened?” Sif gasped, “I haven't…”

Thor gasped, too. “Something happened to mother, didn't it.”

Sif only answered him with silence. Thor could see the clear grief lingering in her eyes, but he managed no words. He was busy dealing with his heart, torn apart by the unbearable and familiar pain.

 

One week ago

 

Frigga had been absorbed in the endless pain of having both sons taken away. But it was the sleep of her husband and the dead silence around that finally broke her. Being in the small chamber with Odin all day made her forget about the time. She dismissed all guards there, leaving only quietness accompanying them, until it filled the room.

No one on Asgard could approach her, let alone walk into her heart.

No one on Asgard could. But Laufey came, unexpectedly, without any smoke of war, approaching her. Striking with all his people, thrusting through her heart with a frost sword.

Laufey was coming to kill Odin, though. It never occurred to him that there was not even one guard outside the sleeping king's palace. He also expected the younger Prince waiting for him as their unfinished negotiation. But there was no sign of him, no sign of both Princes.

Frigga died protecting Odin. When the soldiers arrived, it was already too late to save her, but not the king. Laufey was killed under the bed, dagger still in his hand.

“Can you forgive - no, can you even believe there are men capable of such malicious things?” Sif sobbed, her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

“I only knew the truth two days ago. The king woke up, and we all mourned for the queen. I couldn't understand so I went to him alone. Then I knew who showed ways to the frost giants.”

“Loki did. One of our captives told us everything. I knew you risked so much on that day, went to Jotunheim to find Loki. But did you know? He was the one ruined your coronation. He was the one ruined everything.”

“But that's not why I ask you to come home.”

“Enough, Sif.”

“You know I would have saved him there, even after all the awful things he'd done. But truth is Loki was not your brother at all, he's a - ”

“He IS my brother you shut up!” Thor clutched at her collar violently, growling in burning despair. He thought he could hold back his tears, but he was wrong.

Sif wheezed in pain, and he let go, breathing wildly. Dead silence.

Until finally Sif sighed again.

“I only came because your father wanted to tell you something, Thor. He said urgent. Come back with me.”

“I won't. I will never.” Thor said through gritted teeth.

“He said it was about his death and your family. I don't understand at all. He's alive healthily.”

About his death and their family? Oh no. No.

 

Loki thought he would stay long in that cold laboratory. But when Dr. Banner arrived and learned the whole story, he went to negotiate with agents, saying things about equipment and working environment, insisting on taking him to his own house. He then knew Banner was a mad scientist just like Jane.

However five hours later he was settled smoothly in bed. It was simply a house, big indeed, but there was no coldness he expected.

“So… Hi. I'm Bruce.” The Doctor rubbed his hands and smiled awkwardly. “Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. Your shoulder is hurt… So, welcome to stay. And when you feel better you can leave anytime.”

“Not even a routine check-up?” Loki said wryly. His wound had actually stopped bleeding.

“Nope.” Bruce sat on the chair near his bed, looking at Loki. “They said you turned blue and attacked with an icy dagger? So what. That's nothing.”

“Thanks?” Loki wasn't sure whether he got despised or comforted.

“I am the biggest threat to them. A true monster. Well the things they could do… I don't want anybody to go through them again.”

Loki stared at the floor, seemed to lost in thought. Bruce glanced at the beautiful man and quickly looked away, feeling stupid. But suddenly, he was grasped hard by his collar, and when he looked up in horror, he met Loki's cold eyes, slowly changed from bright green to blood red.

“Oh my god…”

Loki's whole body turned blue, striking streaks started appearing on him. Bruce stared at the breathtaking exotic beauty, and saw danger dancing in those dark red eyes. 

“Oh my… Oh.”

“Still think you're the monster?”

Loki let go of his grip, laughing ironically and thoroughly. He didn't turn back though, tired to do so.

“You're beautiful. God, this is so unfair.” Bruce clutched his hair and sighed. “I wish the Hulk looked half good as you.”

Now Loki was completely confused. 

 

Thor landed hard in the gate of Asgard. He felt the cut on his arm rip again. Whispering people looking at his dirty face and tattered clothes strangely, as he rushed to Heimdall.

“Please, tell me where Loki is. Tell me he's alright please.” His hands were shaking. “Please.”

But when he heard his little brother and Doctor Banner sitting together with a cup of tea, his body trembled all over with thrill and surprise and burning amazement.

“Oh Loki… Loki…” He chocked up, although Loki couldn't hear a word. “Oh god, you're okay.”

“Thor.” Sif gave him a gentle warning nudge. “Your father is waiting.”

He finally saw Odin's tired eyes.

“Are you coming back with the responsibility that you should burden?” Odin asked him.

“I only come back because you have something about our family to say.” Thor cut the chase. “I'm heartbroken about mother. But now I want to hear the truth, the danger that I could still prevent, father.”

“You have a sister.”

There it was.

“Hela. The goddess of death.”

“Come on. Tell me everything.” Thor closed his eyes.

In Odin's long speech, he recognized the hypocrisy that he hadn't realized before. Odin mentioned none of Hela's service for him, only mumbling how dangerous she was and how urgently Thor should come back to be well prepared for the coming danger.

“I only told you because I have wish for you like a king. Not because I'm dying, Thor.”

Thor stared at his father, didn't know how to respond. He felt ironic. “Then at least it's sooner this time.”

“What dose that mean?”

“It means, I have no more to say, father. I don't know. I didn't come back to fix all these sh- Never mind. If you'll excuse me I'd like to go back to where Loki is and discuss this with my brother.”

Odin looked at him incredulously for a long while, and then said angrily, “He is hopeless. So childish yet harbours so much dangerous thoughts. Why do you have to follow?”

“No one is hopeless.” Thor said coldly. “I can't believe you said that, father. I can't believe you gave up on your own family.”

He turned around and walked away decisively. Odin shouted out behind him. “You think yourself a savior?”

“I don't.” Thor said without turning back. “I'll see you, father.”

He didn't get to finish the sentence. Odin slammed him down through the bifrost so hard that he was sure his wounds were all torn again.

 

 

“So if I infuriate you now, you would turn to…” Loki said carefully.

“Yeah.” Bruce gave him a wry smile. “I could control my temper quite well now. But you wouldn't want to try.”

Loki grunted.

“Your turn now. Are you an enemy of SHIELD? Why would you try to break in - ”

“I was betrayed.”

“By whom?”

Loki laughed. “Well. Now thinking about all the signs, I was such a sentimental fool. I deserve it.”

Bruce listened quietly as Loki spoke. The sun was fading away, and the clouds on the horizon were red and bright. It might rain heavily at night. Loki gazed out of the window at the pale golden light, he felt his throat dry.

“He kissed me.”

“Your… brother?”

“I'm adopted.”

“I know, but…”

“Not on my lips.”

Bruce didn't know what to say to that, and he didn't quite want to know where Loki was kissed either.

“I should've seen this coming. He never broke off contact with Asgard. One of them full of lies.” Loki turned to Bruce, his red eyes cold as ice. “If you see a man in cuirass and red cape, holding an extremely stupid hammer, do me a favor and smash his face.” Loki said, grinding his teeth. But then he sighed again, and Bruce made no comment.

He didn't get to see a man glorious like that, though. That night one in rags, with wounds all over his arms and bare chest knocked on his door. Hearing the name Thor, he hesitated. This man didn't seem to fit Loki's description. He got light in his ocean blue eyes.

“Is Loki here? Is he alright?” Thor asked eagerly.

“Yes. Um… He's like, really doesn't want to see you.” Bruce said in an uncertain tone.

He never expected the man smiled so brightly, his eyes flashing with pure happiness. “It's alright, I'm okay, I'm good.” He said, “I'll sleep here at his door then.”

My door. Bruce wanted to say. But he remained silent. Thor had already sat down, clasped his arms in the wind. The happy smile on his lips didn't fade.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor found that, unfortunately, he couldn't tell the truth even if he wanted to. 
> 
> By the way, he got a taste of Loki's silver tongue.

“Have you ever heard of a sorcerer named Strange?”

Loki asked in a casual tone as the pouring rain started to obscure the windows. Bruce looked at him doubtfully, still in a big towel.

“What's strange? What sorcerer?”

“Ugh. Stephen Strange. A sorcerer. There's no such person at all, right?”

Bruce frowned. “We don't have sorcerers on earth. At least I don't believe we do… But that name does ring a bell.”

Bruce opened his laptop searching for that name. Loki leaned over to look. As the results popped up, Bruce sighed understandingly. “Right. Him. A brilliant Doctor, I've heard of him. Broke both of his hands in a car accident… shame.”

Loki scanned the screen, his eyes darkened.

“Where is he now?”

“Still in the hospital, I think.”

“I knew it was a lie. But it just doesn't make sense.” Loki frowned deeply. His mind flashed back to Thor's veiled but determined eyes. “He could've made up much better lies.”

Bruce could see the clear sadness in Loki's eyes. There was confusion, yes, but too much sadness. As if screaming silently why did he lie to me and hurt me like this.

“You should rest, Loki.” He tried.

“I'm not like you mortals couldn't survive a couple of sleepless nights.”

“Loki.” Bruce went up, closed his laptop and looked at the god seriously. “I saw your brother this night.”

Loki didn't answer, but his back went stiff. Bruce sighed again. “He didn't look so good. Well not like you, definitely. I know, I know you hate him, which is why I won't ever allow him in. But Thor… really didn't seem like a liar.”

“Yes. I've always been the liar between us.” Loki said wryly.

“So maybe you could consider forgiving him a little bit?”

Loki remained quiet, so Bruce continued in his careful tone. “What if, I'm just saying, what if he refused to leave? It's a cold night. He could be…”

“Shut the fuck up. He will do anything but that.” Loki cursed fiercely. “Good night, Bruce.”

You're in my room? Bruce bit his tongue. Okay. I've got other rooms.

 

 

At midnight, rain began to turn to hail. The falling drop hit the window, making it harder for Loki to think. His brain was a mess now, a novel feeling. And annoying. It was not that he'd never doubt Thor before. But this time he found he couldn't even guess. And that kiss… No, he was not going to think about that kiss. There was forbearance and grief in those blue eyes, yet so firm and bright. Since when his reckless brother became such an elusive man… Thor kissed his neck. Damn. He was thinking about, elusive, right. If Stephen Strange was a wizard in private, only pretending to be ill, then Thor knew something about him too. Maybe it could be a new way to regain his magic… Thor kissed his neck. No. He was just planning to find that Doctor… Thor kissed his neck. Slowly, tenderly, lips warm against his throbbing pulse…

“Fuck.”

All of that not matter. Loki couldn't even breathe. He jerked the blanket off the bed, opening the window to let the cold rain wash in. Inhaling deeply, Loki closed his eyes. He had stayed in Jotun form since afternoon, and planned to stay in this way from then on. For the first time in his life lost and empty swallowed him, leaving absolutely no plan for tomorrow. 

His eyes wandering. And dimly, he saw a trace of blood outside the house. The blood had dried up and turned to dark red, even black.

“No.”

Loki rushed out of the room, knocked over a glass in the living room, water poured on the floor. He opened the door hastily, the ice and rain rushed in. He used too much force, the thud awoke the sleeping man with a rush, and their eyes met abruptly in the darkness.

Thor's chest and shoulders were covered with lots of scars, mostly frozen. But his face was a smile of pure joy, so ecstatic that Loki literally felt his heart broken into small pieces. But he got no time to think, Thor had jumped up so excitedly, pulling him into a tight embrace. He clung as if wanting to bind them into one.

“Loki… Oh… This time you're real! Can't fool me again.” His deep hoarse voice sounded loudly in Loki's ears.

“Fuck, you're colder than me.” Loki whispered in anxiety. “Get inside!”

“Loki, I'm not, not hurt. It's nothing! I'm a god. Lo- ” His teeth trembled in the cold, as Loki dragged him fiercely into the house.

Loki rushed to the bathroom, pushing Thor in. He closed the door hastily behind him, turned on the heater like a mad man. Thor laughed gently at his actions. “Wait, I'm really f- fine. Okay… just a bit cold. Hey, Loki…”

“In.” Loki commanded, eyeing the bathtub coldly.

Thor obeyed, smiling. His clothes were mostly broken, just a pile of bloodstained fabric. He took them off quickly. As the warm water touched his skin, he couldn't help sighing in satisfaction. Loki pressed his lips to a thin line, bit back the tears that lingering in his eyes.

“Come here, please.” Thor said softly. “Loki, I'm so sorry. Could you please give me a chance to make up?”

Loki tilted his head slightly, tears ran down his cheeks. He walked slowly, shortened the distance, and sat quietly by the tub, looking at Thor in watery eyes.

“Who did this?” He asked in a low growl.

“Odin, mostly. Well… He couldn't actually hurt me, you know it.” Thor smiled, put his hand gently on Loki's and rubbed. “Don't cry…”

Loki shut his eyes and laughed bitterly, leaning in the touch of Thor's slowly warming hand. “What there was a gap in your conspiracy, then he resented you and took all your power away again?”

“What? No.” Thor laughed, genuinely, wrapping his fingers around Loki's neck. “What's going on in your head little brother? I… ah.” His wounds hurt, making he gasp in the sudden pain. Loki grasped his arm anxiously, “Thor?”

“I'm good, hey.” Thor carefully leaned in, lifted Loki's chin to lock their eyes. “You're so, so beautiful, breathtakingly gorgeous in this deep blue.” He sighed. “I'm sorry I was so selfish, thought I was protecting you from the truth. But I can't even protect you from the actual danger here…”

Loki didn't speak or move, his red eyes quietly rested on Thor's mouth.

“Odin sent Sif to take me back to Asgard that day. I couldn't call out to warn you.”

“He didn't want me back?” Loki asked in a whisper.

“He didn't want any of us back. Only confessing a big mistake he made many years ago. I will tell you everything tonight, okay?” Thor gazed into those blood-red eyes.

“Why should I believe you? I looked up Stephen Strange on the Internet, and he was no sorcerer at all. Just a patient with fractured hands. Thor,” Loki said ironically, “When did you become an expert in this? Making me trust you and then left me alone? Why did you even come back? To mock? Listen Thor I don't need anyone on my side, I never asked for any of your doings. So one more lie, I'll - ”

“Shhh.”

Thor gently laid a finger on Loki's lips, leaning in to press their foreheads together. Loki went quiet. Their breathing intertwined, and Thor's wet hair fell over their faces. He felt Loki's heartbeat, and then took a deep breath. Nothing else mattered.

“Loki.” He said slowly, “Actually, Doctor Strange was the one that helped me get to you - ”

He was still speaking when a violent tremor began to shake around them. Loki startled, as the sky turned suddenly purple and black, a gust of wind blew by, and the snow was all frozen. All that remained were the shaking and the changing sky.

“Loki!” Thor panic, holding Loki's back tightly. “What happened? What…”

“Earthquake?” Loki shouted, didn't let go of Thor either. “No, the floor isn't shaking. Just the ground outside.”

A sudden headache hit Thor, as he panted breathlessly. Loki was right. Only the ground outside was trembling, but nothing had changed inside the house. As it went slowly steady, not even a drop of water spilled out. Loki looked at him in horror.

Doctor Strange's words suddenly hit him like a bullet. The past collapses and you die with it. The past collapses and you die with it. The past collapses…

He opened his mouth again, shuddering, “Loki, I - I actually come from the - ”

Another thump, and the sky was changing color heavily again.

“Oh god, please… please, I can't tell you more Loki, I'm cursed…”

Loki straightened up, clasped Thor on his back and buried his face deep in his neck. Another headache came up, making Thor dizzy in pain. “Ugh… Please… Please!”

“Thor.” Loki whimpered, “Brother…”

It was that word in Loki's low whisper that finally made him crumble. Everything went black.

 

 

He woke up in a soft mass. Opening his eyes fiercely, he found him in Loki's lap. It felt cool, but not cold. Loki's red eyes flickered to his, there was softness flowing. He blinked, didn't even know what to say. The sky was still covered with darkness, as if nothing had happened.

He was naked. Well, he had no clothes after all.

“Oh, finally.” Loki smiled. “You slept an hour.”

“Loki…”

He sat up hurriedly, pulling Loki in his arms. His heart thumped in his chest. Loki was quiet, let him hug. The heartbeat he heard was real, and that was enough for him. Thor inhaled deeply, greedily longing for the sweet smell of his brother.

“You feel warm again.” Loki whispered against his ear, his soft lips touched Thor's earlobe playfully. “I like it.”

Thor shivered. He gently pulled away a little to cup Loki's face in hand, his eyes luminous and misty.

“May I kiss you?”

Loki blinked, holding his breath. The beautiful lips parted slightly as Thor leaned in, and their lips gently touched. Thor held Loki's cheek, stroking his raven hair. As Loki's breath became short, their kiss deepened, and Thor pressed up, pushed Loki onto the soft mattress, parted his lips open with his tongue.

“Mm…”

Thor purred in satisfaction from his throat. Loki's hands fumbled on his bare back, touching and groping, sliding down his spine slowly. Their breathing mixed, and Loki arched to Thor's chest, eager to feel more. They rubbed their bodies together, lips collided as their kisses turned to licking and biting, until Thor's tongue stroked the back of Loki's, and the trickster whimpered with want.

“Oh… Brother…” Thor whispered in desperation. “I love you.”

Loki shivered, he was so hard already. And Thor, too. Their erections pressed together, as the sweet taste sprayed on Thor's tongue, he whined. “Want to worship you… Loki, please…”

“How?” It wasn't much more than a whisper.

“With my tongue.”

“Do it.”

His hands hastily unzipped Loki's pants. Loki's erection pulsed slightly in Thor's hand, the head wet already. He licked a bead of pre-come clean out of Loki's slit, making his hips snap upwards. Low moans slipped out of Loki's mouth, his stomach flipped, thrusting up into that warm mouth.

He heard Loki whispered, a blush starting on that beautiful face. He was painfully hard, too, but he didn't touch himself. Sucking Loki off slowly burning the pleasure inside him, just listening to those sweet moans and feeling the grip on his hair.

“Thor… Agh, don't stop.”

He stroked Loki's cock with a hand and sucked faster, another slid down to cup Loki's balls. Loki cried out in pleasure, grasping his hair, pulling and stroking, his mouth opened with shallow breath.

“Mmm…”

“Ah, so good… Thor! More…”

Thor moved his tongue faster, lavishing Loki's dripping cock. The salty taste filled his mouth and danced on his tongue. The smaller body writhed under Thor's lips, bucking up his hip into every touch. Loki was crying out shamelessly now, arching to him. 

“I'm going to come… Aghh, Thor…”

His cock throbbed, and his fingers tightened around Thor's hair as his seed spilled into Thor's mouth. Deep, Thor sucked Loki dry, swallowed every drop.

Loki panted, couldn't catch his breath. Thor looked up to meet his eyes, and they stared at each other hungrily for a long while, neither found their voice.

Slowly, and tentatively, Loki leaned over to put his hand on Thor's impressive erection. He looked curious and excited, a little scared. “You're… big.”

Thor chuckled. “Come here.” He touched Loki's chin gently, pulling him up for a kiss. He smiled as Loki frowned slightly at his own taste.

“What are we doing?” Loki mumbled.

“Making love?” Thor smiled, looking at him indulgently. “Come on, help me.”

Loki licked his lips, their eyes locked. Thor's cock pressed against his hip, throbbing with interest. He gasped as Loki's lips slid down his neck, down his chest to his crotch, licking a long strip of his cock.

“Agh. I love you…”

Loki blew gently on the head of Thor's cock, planting kisses on it. Thor bit his lips, watching Loki's head moved up and down on his erection, his tongue lapped around him.

“Your… wicked tongue… Ohh brother…” He panted. “Yes, so good, like that…”

Loki hummed, sucking faster. Thor stroked his hair, gently and lovingly, feeling the pleasure building up inside.

Loki clasped Thor's waist, grabbed his hip to take more control. Thor laughed. He already felt the happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time. His lips curved to a content smile.

Loki sucked harder one more time, and Thor spilled all in his mouth. Thor watched him swallowed, breathing heavily. Trembling, he pulled Loki up to a passionate kiss, clashing their tongues.

“Love…” He whispered, and Loki hushed him with kisses.

“I love you too.” Loki murmured, his eyes softened, his body became warmer, as they lay back down, snuggled up together.

Thor fell asleep in the smell of Loki. It felt like home.

 

 

Bruce woke up from the cold, finding the trees outside seemed different somehow. He didn't pay much attention. It was almost eight in the morning, and he had got a god to look after.

He found his bathroom door opened, and clothes were thrown out of Loki's room. HIS room. Right.

“Loki?”

“Are you up? Loki?”

Thor kissed him, pulling at Loki's bottom lip with his teeth. “Ignore him.”

“Hmmm… I didn't lock the - ”

Bruce pushed the door open, and saw the sight he would never forget. A very naked Thor and Loki cuddled with their lips clashing, the blue body pressed on top, touching and kissing.

“What the hell is this oh my god.” He gasped, turned around and then back, closed his eyes helplessly. “Oh my god.”

Loki broke the kiss reluctantly to look at him. He grinned, blushing at the same time. “Hello, Bruce.”

Thor met Bruce's eyes, greeting him with a big smile. “Do you have any extra clothes?”

It could be described as happiness to Thor. This, sitting with his brother and his friend, laughing sincerely, could be cherished in the back of his mind. But it didn't last. Just after breakfast, someone knocked on the door so hard that it began to shake again.

Bruce opened the door, and there stood Agent Coulson and a bunch of his men. Thor frowned, stepping forward.

“Hello, Doctor Banner.” Coulson nodded, “We're not here just for you.” He turned to look at the brothers.

“If you're talking about yesterday, ” Thor said, “We didn't mean to attack. We were only - ”

“I'm sorry, sir. What yesterday? Don't play dumb with me.” Coulson said, “We arrested your brother one month ago, and it appeared that you've both stayed here in Doctor Banner's house for a whole month. We spent this month making sure you were the man we were looking for, and looking for you. But somehow this house just disappeared. Forgive my ignorance of your alien sorcery, but we couldn't find you, and your brother, and Doctor Banner until this morning. Now, you all need to come with me.”

Thor stared in shock. “What are you talking about? A month?”

“Don't play dumb with me.” Coulson said again. He called his men, and they showed them a picture of Mjolnir. It stuck deep into the mound, surrounded by equipment.

Loki's eyes widened. And then they saw pictures of Jane and Erik, and Darcy, in thick overalls, standing with Agents.

“They called us first, reporting your missing. There are also sound files, in which Ms Foster confirmed your identity. And this hammer, which could only be considered as a threat, along with the uncanny block last month and the attack, making you owe us a lot of explanations.”

The stream of words made him dizzy. But all that swirling in his mind was Strange's cold voice. The past collapses.

The past collapses…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things went out of control. Fortunately Thor was no longer confused.

They were going to get to SHIELD soon. In the car next to Loki, Thor felt his heart heavy. His brother was silent all the way, didn't ask anything about the disordered time, not even a slight puzzled look. He gave Loki a gentle nudge, throwing worried look at him, and Loki just disengaged his hand.

“It's not possible. Made no sense.” Loki leaned over, whispering into Thor's ear. “They came for me. For the attack. They must've forced Jane.”

“But…”

“Stupid mortals only made up lies to deceive us.” Loki mouthed him. “Terrible lies.”

“Loki what if it's true?” He mouthed back.

“How could we experience different times from the same world.” Loki whispered, and turned to look out the window at the flying scene.

Obviously that was what Dr. Banner thought, too.

Only Thor was terrified even more.

What if we're not from the same world?

 

 

Jane and Darcy's frigid eyes was the first blow. Then Erik, he had accepted the employment of SHIELD. And the Tesseract, glowing in his hand, Thor felt a rush of dizziness. But somehow he managed to stand up straight, too afraid if he let up the whole world would no longer exist. They all looked at the brothers so coldly, their eyes so different. Thor stepped forward to keep Loki behind. 

“Selvig.” He called, “I've told you the Tesseract belonged to Asgard. What do you think you're doing?”

Selvig didn't speak, only shooting him indifferent and distrustful look.

“Jane!” He shouted again, turning to the girl, “Why did you do this?”

Jane smiled sadly. “You left without a word. You took our stuff. I couldn't reach you and I've tried hundreds of ways - what choice do I have?”

Loki trembled in shock, but no one saw him. Until Darcy spotted the blue creature and gave out a bitter laugh. “There he is, the frost giant. Do you find it funny to use others and then leave them?”

Loki stared at her with wide eyes for a moment. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“I don't understand!” They heard Banner yelled.

“No one does.” Loki growled.

Coulson called his men, got Dr. Banner handcuffed first as he said slowly, “True, we don't understand either. Then I suppose some of us are lying. One month ago we arrested Loki for breaking in and attempting to kill our agents, and according to himself the Tesseract was the cause.” He turned to Thor, who had been struggling with the hands behind him. “You need to be incarcerated. All of you.”

“No!” Thor shouted, “We've done nothing wrong!”

“Nothing wrong?” Coulson sneered. “Handcuff him.”

Loki snapped Banner's neck, and the ice-cold blade was stuck firmly to his throat in an instant. “Let us go, or he dies.”

They could hear Banner muttering in pain. “Stop.” He said, eyeing helplessly at Loki, “Don't do this.”

Loki pressed the dagger harder, blood seeped. He roared in anger, his voice cracked. “Let us go.”

“Brother! Don't!”

Coulson looked at them in alarm. He made a stop sign for his men, and Loki shouted one last time. “He will die!”

Then it was all drowned out by the sound of gun, leaving Thor no time to react. He could only watch the bullets came right at them through the air, but there was no screaming. 

He was so startled and surprised, turning back almost in ecstasy.

Oh, no. He felt black before his eyes.

Banner was gone.

“Shit he didn't tell me it would be like this!” Loki shouted as he ran, and the huge green Hulk running after in hot pursuit. “Or I didn't listen!”

No one dared to shoot again. They watched as the Hulk grabbing Loki's neck in fury, easily like lifting a piece of paper. The roaring echoed, masking Loki's screaming, so loud in desperate as if it could pierce the air, until they suddenly disappeared from sight.

There was not even a speck of dust left. Thor went round and round like mad, no sign, no shadow, no Loki. Everybody seemed in a state of shock unable to return, just staring at him in a daze.

“What have you done?!” He roared desperately, grabbing Coulson's collar, “Where did they go?!”

“I'm about to ask you the same question - ”

Another thud fell from the sky. This time, it was the familiar sound. Thor looked up seeing the bright dazzling light going straight through the ground, then the armor wrapped around his body fiercely, Mjolnir hurtled across the barren field and came back to his hand. Dust were raised inexorably, and he suddenly became the only conspicuous centre. Only it was all too heavy that Thor's knees were too weak to keep him standing.

Maybe sometimes people don't really deserve a second chance. Thor thought as he let the bifrost take him up. Even if they still try the hardest to make a difference.

“Where did he - What just happened?!” Coulson gasped in a panic.

“Loki once told me he was good at finding secret paths that connected one planet to another.” Darcy said.

“And the bright bridge, I think it was the bifrost.” Jane interjected in anxiety, but then she grew discouraged. “If what he said was true, then he went home… maybe he won't come back.”

“It's okay it's… We,” Coulson pressed hard against his heaving chest, all that swagger was long gone. “We still got the Tesseract, Selvig, the Tesseract!”

Selvig snapped back and turned around with a rush, but the Tesseract was nowhere to be found.

It was gone.

 

 

Loki struggled to open his eyes in the cold snow. Thor's name was on his lips, but he bit his tongue to swallow it down.

The Hulk was not here. It wasn't that he couldn't see him, he couldn't sense him. More precisely He couldn't sense anyone familiar around. He came here through the path that he found days ago, but he didn't know where it would lead. Snow covered his eyes, however, in a rather pleasant way…

“A guest.” Someone said in a misty voice. Cracked, scrannel, made him sick.

“A beautiful guest.” Another voice.

“Oh…”

Loki startled and jumped up in horror, suddenly found him surrounded by many, many goggle-eyed naked blue giants. 

“Hello, little one.”

“You smell wonderful.”

“Wait! Wait!” Loki yelled in fright, “We've met! Remember? And I'm fucking one of you!”

“We are aware of that.” One giant stepped closer.

“I'm here to see your king!” Loki shouted, he breathed a secret sigh of relief. Surely these frost giants wouldn't do anything to him. They had met. They had made a bargain. 

“King Laufey was gone.”

Loki's eyes widened with shock.

“What do you mean gone?”

“He went to Asgard, to murder the hypocritical protector of the nine realms. And then he never came back, never.” The giant had came so close that Loki was cornered on a sick rock covered with ice. His voice lancinating in Loki's ears. “He was gone.”

They didn't catch the brief but deep sorrow thrilled through Loki's red eyes.

“The king had always forbidden us to ravish the little one like you. Ugh… So unwise. It's our nature. Now…”

The Tesseract in Loki's hand exploded with a huge burst of energy, spreading out in the endless ice, turning the giant in front of him into powder.

Other giants looked straight at Loki, afraid to approach. But they were still mumbling, whispering, gazing at the small body standing on the top of the rock.

“I see you're all in urgent need of a king right now.”

 

 

Actually the Hulk was not yet able to express his feelings. But when he woke up in the rubble, it was really a vertigo. That man emerged from the dump, shook his head to stand up, in the gorgeous costume with a smirk on his lips, winking at the big green one. Hulk growled, jumping up to attack.

The man gave him the most evil smile he'd ever seen, and took out the electric shock gun.

 

 

“You're here, my son.”

“It's good to see you, father.” Thor stood under the throne with his head slightly lowered. “Thank you for renewing my ability to lift Mjolnir. I could not express how grateful I am.”

Odin nodded.

“And Thank you for saving me there. I could've died in the hail of gunfire.”

“Yes. I would not let my son die that way.” Odin sighed loudly, “Are you here with the responsibility that you should've shouldered a long time ago?”

Thor pressed his lips to a thin line. “Yes, father. I was reckless, and selfish, I let you down.” He continued earnestly, although sadness lingered in his eyes. “I wish you could give me a chance to learn, about everything a king should learn. And I swear to try my best to find a way to stop Hela.”

“Good.” Odin said. “Do you know where Loki is?”

“I don't - ” Thor's eyes suddenly lit up, “Do you know? Could you please tell me?”

“I don't know, Thor.” Odin shook his head, his eyes were misty with some emotions that Thor could not distinguish. “Heimdall couldn't see his tracks. He clearly doesn't want to be found. But that's not what I want to say. You know what I'm talking about, right?”

Thor smiled briefly, “Yes.”

“You and Loki,” Odin stepped down from the throne, closer to Thor, their eyes met, no one blinked. “It's wrong.”

He frowned slightly. Odin slowly walked, sighing as he paced. “I said some outrageous things that day. I apologize, to him. And I also hope you didn't let that… thing happen because of my words.”

“Not because of you, father.” Thor looked at him sternly. “I love him.”

“That's not po - ” Odin cut himself off. “Stop this Thor. It's madness.”

“No, it's not. I've been struggling with this, father. No one would understand. I know no one would.” He said calmly. “I've spent years being an arrogant fool, and now I am here, determined to do the right thing. You know you did enlighten me father, that I will never be a savior, but I still will try to minimize the damage that I may cause, save the people that I love.”

He took a long, deep breath and looked at his father. “One thing I've figured out, that I love Loki, as a lover, and of course as a brother, so much that I couldn't breathe without him.” Thor exhaled heavily, “Like now, I can't breathe. I need to know he's alright.”

Under the heavy gaze of Odin, he turned away, his back slowly disappeared into the hall.

 

“I need to find Stephen Strange.” Thor said to Heimdall.

The gatekeeper nodded.

“He has been discharged of hospital. And now… at his own house, still adjusting.”

“Thank you, Heimdall.” Thor closed his eyes for a while, his mind wandered.

“How did you think about the task that the king gave you, my prince?”

“The goddess of death. That…” Thor looked up and sighed. “How could I think of any way to fight her? I couldn't, Heimdall, mate, I couldn't think of a way. Father will not live forever, and my mind is so full that I really don't have the energy to think.”

Slowly, and sadly, he grabbed Heimdall's arm. “I need to ask Dr. Strange something about time. Now. Right now. Everybody thinks I need time to calm down but I don't - I need to talk to him now.”

Heimdall frowned. “The man named Stephen that you asked me to look?”

“Yes, and no, and …” Thor cut himself off. “Hey, listen, I'm not the stupid Thor Odinson that ruined everything. I come from the future.”

He heard a low tremor came from the distance. He closed his eyes and waited in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met again, after a long time.

Loki went secretly to both Asgard and Midgard countless times in his first year as king.

He had never seen Thor, but he met Thanos' men at that time. It started with a self-invited emissary, trading an army for the Tesseract. They also promised to lend the king of Jotunheim a scepter to control all the enemies that might come, helping to expand his territory.

A few months earlier he would have been relentless in his refusal. Now, however, he would grab just any chance to find Thor.

Loki tried to alter the deal, swapping his terms for Thor's return. The messenger simply shook his head.

“The prince of Asgard disappeared.” Said he.

His mind flashed back to the words of that midgardian. The house disappeared. In one short night they disappeared, invisible to others and when their next day arrived, a month had already passed… It was like they somehow shortened the distance between time, and got to the future through shortcuts.

“Fool, I was such a fool.” Murmured he.

“Do you accept or not?” The foreign emissary urged.

“I do. But I don't want any more territory. Just give me that scepter you talked about and take me to Midgard so I can beat the hell out of that swindler.”

 

It was not surprising that he thought that way. Thor had mentioned Strange a few times before, and Thor was the biggest fool that trusted everyone. Anybody could trick him let alone a damn sorcerer. Besides, Loki had been watching Strange these days. Rumors on earth said he got his hands healed, quit his job and went out of people's sight. Loki curled his lips. All the drama would surely be nothing but his cover-up, he must had been a sorcerer all the time, might had even traded with Odin. Saw Thor by accident, trapped him in the great web of time and kept him from breaking free. Cursed him, silenced him, buried the ugly purpose deep down.

And he, was determined to dig that ugly purpose out.

For a whole year, he finally shed the blue color. Those blue streaked skin was still a symbol of shame to him, but ruling Jotunheim without his monster form would not work. Speaking of monsters, Loki had seen frost giants coupling in the open air too many times that he no longer felt sick. Even though he was the king, there were still greedy glances thrown at him every time he walked across the ice. The beautiful king had not yet found a mate. Everybody knew.

Not the time to indulge in memories. He was at Strange's door.

“Hello, Doctor.” Loki greeted the man he finally met with a big smile.

“Who are you? How did you find me?” Strange had sharp blue eyes, but none as deep as Thor's.

Loki grinned, answering him with his own question. “So you have the power to control time?”

“Um - No. How did you find out where I lived?” Strange threw him a suspicious look.

“Well I guess I'll have to be more direct. Some days ago my brother and I experienced a stormy night. And when the morning dawned it was a month later.” Loki said, still found it absurd and even amusing. “Don't pretend it wasn't your doing.”

“Excuse me?” Strange seemed offended. “First of all, I don't know who you and your brother are. Are you also a student of Ancient One? No, don't tell me, I don't care. Second, the last thing I would do is controlling time. It's against the morality of us. I'd rather think you're a poor drunken homeless guy who doesn't know what he's saying.”

Loki burst into laughter. “I couldn't be more sober. And homeless? Not quite either. But I admire you. Tell me how did you do that? Did you cast a spell on our house to transport us into the future?”

“Who told you that?” The Doctor's eyes were cold as ice.

“No one. I figured that out myself.” Loki smiled. “I actually want to learn that spell too. Truly. With only a few words, I could skip all this and travel to the future. How did you do it?”

“It wasn't me.” Said Strange, “A few months ago SHIELD sent men to me asking the same question. I hate those people for they lied all the time, and I called them off. But it appears that they didn't that time. Right, Loki?”

“Oh so you know me.” Loki glared at his face. “Let's skip over the veiled steps then. Where's my brother?”

“You don't understand. It wasn't me.” Said Strange again, “It wasn't my doing. According to all the books there's only one kind of person who can do this. That would be the person from the future, which is not possible.”

Loki frowned, now he was offended. “Do you think I would be fooled by a few wild words? Tell me the truth where my brother is before I split your throat.”

“There's this magic. If people were sent to the past, then they must mentioned no word about their identity to others. They could say anything, anything but their true identity. If they try to release even one word, it amounts to a precipitous slide of time, sending them to the future at a rapid pace, along with anyone, anything near them, until they return to where they were meant to be.” The Doctor took a shallow breath, “In other words, it equals the collapse of time.”

The words only made Loki laugh harder.

“What's so funny?”

“You listen well you second-rate fake wizard. My brother and I are not that kind of people who would resort to this kind to low-level magic, much less such magic is nonsense. Nothing would make us regret anything. He's sentimental, as you know, true but he's not that stupid. No more lies, tell me where you hid him and your dirty purpose or I break your bones.”

“As I know? What as I know what why do you keep insisting that I took your brother? If we have people from the future on earth we're in great danger, don't you understand? Tell me who was with you that night?” Said he anxiously. “You, and your brother, who else?”

Loki sneered. “It's not that I don't understand, I don't want to. Your lie is terrible. It seems that I can't force you to hand over my brother, so be ready to wake up in the snow.” He finished, and the scepter suddenly appeared in his hand, striking the Doctor until he fainted on the ground in the blinding blue light. Loki waited, for the beautiful silence to come.

Only it didn't.

The door was knocked again, and he heard a familiar voice that he had been dying to hear.

What else could he do except to change into that silly face of Strange?

“Come in.”

It was one thing to miss Thor, quite another to actually see him. Loki dropped his voice but nothing came out, his eyelids quivering.

“Hi. I um… You probably don't know me. But I really have urgent questions.” Thor greeted him with a brief smile.

Then he saw it. Thor's neck. That hickey, a little faded, but still visible. His work. His lips. How could this be possible?

“Um… Hi?”

“Yes.” Loki took in a long breath. “Do I know you?”

“No… No. We um… just met.”

“I think so. How did you find out where I lived?”

“I just know.” Thor skip the part of explaining. “I need your help.”

“Name it.”

“Okay. So I found that I couldn't ask what I desperately wanted to ask. Because every time I opened my mouth trying to say it, things went terribly wrong. You know what I'm saying? You know? I've tried twice so far, it's horrible. I can't even tell you, Strange.”

Loki felt his heart had just skipped a beat. “Then don't.”

“Okay. I won't. I will never do that again. But I have sinned greatly. I…” Thor came closer, grabbed Loki's arm desperately, making him shudder. “Could you please do that magic again for me? Finding my loved ones through objects?”

“…What was it you said?”

“That magic! That little trick of yours - I give you, like a piece of my hair then you could use it to find my loved ones.” Thor explained hurriedly.

“No, I was asking…” Loki stared at those deep blue eyes, so familiar yet so foreign. “You said, again?”

Thor froze. Loki felt that he was unsteady, previous conversations echoing in his head. His knees were weak.

“It's okay. I…” He blinked, said in a daze, “I often misheard what others said.” He looked at Thor, as if looking at a complete stranger. “Who are you looking for?”

“My lover. My brother.” Thor said, “Loki.”

“Okay.” He stepped carefully closer, pulled a long blonde hair from Thor's head. “Here we go.”

Thor stared at him, his burning, expectant eyes could cast a flame. Loki held his breath, closed his eyes tightly, and opened them with tears.

“Why are you crying?”

“Uh…” Loki sniffed, “Nothing. He's in Jotunheim. But he has waited so long for you that he wasn't sure whether it was right.”

Thor breathed anxiously, “No, no, I was such an idiot. Thank you. I'm going for him now.”

Loki looked up, indescribable emotion filled his eyes. When he spoke, his voice cracked, turbulent with suppression that Thor failed to distinguish.

“What have you done? What have you done…” He murmured, “All the bright places around you, yet you still look for the darkness.”

He saw Thor smile slightly. “Of course.”

“Wait.” Loki grabbed his arm, holding him tightly still. “You may want to dress up a bit. That planet now is beyond your imagination.”


End file.
